deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hydreigon vs Wither
Hydreigon vs Wither 'is a what-if? episode of Death Battle, featuring Hydreigon form the Pokémon series of video game and The Wither form the indie video game Minecraft. Description ''Pokémon vs Minecraft! Two three headed monster of destruction will try to eradicate the other! Can Hydreigon proves it's status as a semi-legendary, or will he withers at the hand of the Wither? Who do you think should win? Hydreigon Wither Interlude '''Boomstick: Y'know, there is some vilain who does it for the money, power, revenge, but my favorite type are the one who does it just for pure destruction! And these 2 have 3 heads! Wiz: Like Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokémon Boomstick: Or the Wither, enemy to every living thing. Wiz: I am Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our jobs to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win, a Death Battle. Hydreigon (Cue Ghetsis theme form Pokémon Black & White) Done by Blippeeddeeblah. Wiz: Hydriegon is the Brutal Pokemon and the 3rd form of Deino. Boomstick: Brutal Pokemon? I know this is gonna be good. Wiz: Hydreigon is the 3-headed pseudo-legendary Dragon type Pokemon. Boomstick: HOLY *bleep*! That...... Wiz: Hydreigon is usually thought of as an evil Pokemon, but really depending on whose using one it's good or bad. Boomstick: Still, i'm looking forward to this... Wiz: Hydreigon basically is all about killing. When it sees anything move, it tries to attack it and wont stop attacking it until he's got it for good. Boomstick:*starts playing on DS* Ok, where do you find these? I got my Master Ball ready. Wiz:*sigh* Hydreiogn is mainly based off the attack stat. He is powerful enough to easily wrestle with a Dragonite! It has great speed as well. Boomstick: YESS!! I caught it! Mine has the move Outrage. It basically lets him go all Hulk on his opponent, but if he uses it too much he may get confused and his himself. Wiz: Bite has him.. well, use your best guess. Dragon Breath lets him breath some sort of substance, most likely fire. Dragon Pulse lets him fire a ... Dragon projectile. Boomstick: Dragon Rush surrounds him in blue aura, after that he rams into his enemy. Hyper Voice has him scream so loud he ,iterally hurts the opposing Pokemon. Wiz: Body Slam is again... well, its obvious. Boomstick: Hydreigon DEFINETLY has no weaknes-''' Wiz: Hydreigon isn't Arceus, of course. He's not very smart because the 2 heads that are his arms don't have brains, and it doesn't have great defenses. '''Boomstick: I guess if you see this, run away as FAST as you can. Hydreigon's cry. Wither (Cue Concrete Hall form Minecraft) Wiz: In the realm of the nether, lies the soul of the damned, restlessly being tortured in this hellish plane of existence. Monster born form this despair hunt the place, in search for more human victim. But one of them trump them all, and it's called the Wither. Boomstick: OH GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! Wiz: The Wither is a creature of pure destruction, created by the fusion of the withered corpse of the one dead in the Nether and the physical manifestation of the soul of the damned. It's mere presence will darken the skies around it. Boomstick: As an undead, the Wither is empty of any soul or compassion, it is only made for killing. In its eyes, everything that lives must die. Literally! It attack everything who is not dead without mercy. Wiz: With its three head, he can fire wither skulls, black skulls that explode on impact. It can also more rarely fire a blue version of the skull. This one is so powerful it will destroy everything than can be destroyed on impact. Boomstick: But the deadliest attribute of these skulls is the wither effect. It doesn't last a very long time, but it drain very quickly the life of the target. Wiz: The wither can fly at high speed and will pursue it's target until either of them die. As an undead, it is harmed by everything that's supposed to heal, but is healed by magic supposed to harm living being. Boomstick: The thing is nearly unstoppable, it is immune to fire, lava and most negative status effect, it has regenerative power, and you can't even bury him alive, as it can unleashes a short ranged crunch attack that will eat trough anything it touche at the moment. Wiz: If its opponent somehow gain the upper hand in combat, it will transform into its second form. It gain a shield that make it invulnerable to any projectile attack and boost its defense by 50%. but it lose the ability to fly higher than its opponent. Boomstick: It is indeed the most powerful being in the hole Minecraft world, even capable of overpowering the Ender Dragon herself. Wiz: It isn't perfect however, as it is quite cocky. It will not even move when attacking weaker foes, leaving the jobs to its two little head. Also, the blast of the skulls can actually harm it if it's too close to the blast. Boomstick: But there is a reason why people freak out when they hear the sound of the Wither appearing into the world. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle. Fight SaikouTouhou Ghetsis is standing in an outside area of N's castle. Suddenly, an explosion is heard in the distance, accompanied with a bone chilling sound heard all across Unova. As Ghestsis look outside to see the source of this sound, he is suddenly stabbed form behind by a blocky tail. A sickening crunch sound is heard, as Ghestis explode form inside. The Wither look triumphantly at the corpse of the Team Plasma's chief. As he destory all the pokéballs one by one, one of them start moving, an shortly after release a three headed dragon. Hydreigon angrily roared at the Wither. Their three heads look themselves in the eyes. FIGHT (Cue calm 4 form Minecraft) The Wither start the fight by flying over Hydreigon and firing a few wither skulls at the Pokémon, but the latter destroy them using Hyper Voice. He then lunge at the horrible thing a Bite it. The Wither repel it using its crunch attack. The dragon start to use the Dragon Dance, but is interrupted by a blue wither skulls that hit him so violently, it smashes him inside the castle. As the Wither comes to finishes him, Hyrdreigon Slam him into the ground and start to Crunch him, but the Wither riposte by crunching too. The two release at the same time their prey and shoot at each others, as their projectiles cancels each others out. When the smokes dissipate, the Wither is right above Hydreigon and start shooting him form above. The dragon then lunges at the wither and grabs its two head using his own. He follow up with a Headbutt and a Dragon Breath to its main face. But the Wither then fire a blue skull to Hydreigon, knocking him off form it. Before the Wither can resume its fire, Hyrdreigon fire a Tri-Attack on each of the Wither's head. He then Dragon Rush him out of the castle before using Outrage on it. After a deadly combo form the dragon, the Wither is smashed to the ground. Hydreigon is confused, but still manage to fire an Hyper Voice to the Wither, but the attack doesn't hurt it. The Wither comes at Hydreigon's level and fire a burst of Wither Skulls to Hydreigon. He try to replicate with a Bite, but he ends up attacking himself in the confusion. Hydreigon try to scare the Wither away with his Scary Face, but the Wither is unaffected. The Wither lunges at him and fire a burst of Wither Skulls at the brutal pokémon in close range. Hydreigon engage in a combo of Outrage at the Wither, but he comes out of it pretty undamaged. The Wither comes in close of the dragon, stabs him in the stomach with its tail and make it explode with his crunch. KO The Wither then goes in a killing spree in the rest of the castle. Post-Fight Analysis SaikouTouhou Boomstick: NNNOOO! Hydreigon! We barely knew each other... *sob* Wiz: Isn't that Ghetsis's Hydreigon? Anyways, this one was pretty close, at first, the two had similar speed and firepower, but the Wither had the edge in two category. Boomstick: The Wither had the wither effect, which added up a layer of damage that the Brutal Pokémon didn't have. Wiz: But he was also much more resilient. It has a regeneration ability, it is 50% more resistant than the Ender Dragon and 3 times more than the Iron Golem. A golem made out of iron! That's something. Boomstick: But the things become really in favor of the Wither when it took its Wither shield. It become immune to all the special attacks of Hydreigon and was 50% more resistant to his physical attack. Combine this with his very low attack stat, and he couldn't do much against the Wither. I mean that thing tanks TNT explosion, molten rocks, and multiple strike form a sword specially enchanted to kills undead like the Wither! Wiz: The Wither is also immune to any status effect that Hydreigon could do to it. And it's not like the Wither, the one who could die to achieve his goal, would be scared by a Scary Face or an Headbutt. It's also worth noting that the Wither dwarf Hydreigon in size, as it is more than 3 meters tall while Hydreigon is only 1.8 meter. Boomstick: The Wither was really ahead in this battle. Wiz: The Winner is the Wither. Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Advantage & Disadvantages Hydreigon + Slightly smarter + Much more moves - Glass canon - Was only powerful in ranged attack but sucks in melee Wither + Was much tougher + Wither shield protected from special attack + Wither effect did more damage + Could absorb special dark attack - Less smart - Only one attack Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SaikouTouhou Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015